Prince Halloween
by KatieWR
Summary: UsUk/Franada. Csábító Lovag elrabolta Halloween Herceg kedvesét, a Varázslót, ezért a Herceg elindul megmenteni őt. Útjába azonban a Lovag segítői akadnak, akik legyőzéséhez fondorlatokra van szüksége. Halloweeni one-shot, jó olvasást hozzá!


Prince Halloween

Köpenye suhogott utána, ahogy fellépdelt a lépcsőn, léptei koppantak, visszhangot vertek a csendes kastélyban. Az ajtó kísérteties nyikordulást hallatva csukódott be mögötte, a falon lévő gyertyák közeledtére fellobbantak, derengő, árnyékos félhomályt borítva arra, amerre járt. Nem foglalkozott vele, csak sietett előre. Pontosan tudta, mit keres: a báltermet.  
Egy hosszú folyosón végigérve meg is találta. Az egykori pompa elkopva, foszladozó, lebegővé vékonyodott, megszürkült függönymaradványok az ablakok előtt, a padlón por, a sokgyertyás csillár kanócai régen láttak utoljára tüzet, csak fáklyák lobbantak az egykori bálkirály és bálkirálynő trónja körül. A sarokban elhangolódott zongora, az ablakokat rázta az éjszakai szél, és a vörös bársonnyal letakart hatalmas kalitka szövete csendesen sóhajtott.  
A bálkirály helyén ülő férfi elmosolyodott, intésére a falon elhelyezett fáklyák sorra lobbantak fel, az érkező nem tudott már félhomályba burkolózni, az árnyékok elillantak róla, nem rejtették már alakját.  
- Már vártalak, kedves Halloween Herceg – szólalt meg mély, búgó hangon a házigazda.  
- Van nálad valami, ami az enyém – jelentette ki komolyan, ahogy a terem közepén megállt. – És visszaadod nekem, Csábító Lovag. – Tartása határozott, magabiztosságot sugároz.  
Halloween Herceg délceg ifjú volt, bár kisugárzásában bizonyára közrejátszott a mágikus vére is. Lábán fekete csizmák, nadrágja a sárkánykígyó levetett, színváltó bőréből készült, fekete szövetinge bő, ujjain finom fodrok, nyakánál kivágás, amit csak hangsúlyosabbá tett a villogó macskaszem kő. Azt suttogták, hogy a köpenyét tündérek szőtték szellőszárnyból, de az fehér, az ő gonoszsága miatt lett fekete. Bőre világos, mosolya mögött éles szemfogak villannak, tekintete kéksége pedig csak álca, valójában vörös démonszemei vannak. Sötétszőke haja sem túl biztos, de már az idők kezdetén is ilyen volt, ezt el kellett hinni neki.  
Ezzel szemben Csábító Lovagnak hosszú, hullámos szőke haja volt, nagyon kék szemei, és arisztokratikusan világos bőre. Az ő kisugárzása vonzó, elegáns, lehengerlő és kívánatos, bárkit megkaphat, mert a szerelemben, vágyban ördöngös volt. Ezüsttel díszített kék kabátja, és bársony vörös nadrágja volt, magas sarkú csizmája. Kényelmesen ült a bálkirály helyén, könyöke a karfán, feje lazán a tenyerének támasztva, egyik lába átvetve a másikon. Egész lénye a csábítás. Varázsát megpróbálta kivetni a Hercegre, hosszan néztek egymás szemeibe, de nem, a Lovag varázsa az elkötelezett szívre nem hat.  
- Vedd vissza, ha olyan fontos neked – válaszolta. – Nehogy azt hidd, hogy egyszerű lesz – intette elgondolkodva. – De nincs olyan rossz dolga itt a Varázslónak, Hercegem, talán nem is akarna veled menni – mosolyodott el. Csettintett, a kalickát fedő bársony fellebbent. A Varázsló nyugodtan ült benne, kalapja mellette lecsúszva, szőke haja összevissza, zöld szemei érdeklődve pillantottak körül, míg megállapodtak a Hercegen. Ajkai némán formáztak o betűt, de nem mozdult, csak figyelte a férfit, ahogyan az nézte őt.  
- Magammal viszem – jelentette ki határozottan visszanézve a hosszú hajúra.  
- Csak ne olyan hevesen, nem én vagyok az első ellenfeled – figyelmeztette Csábító Lovag, és mintegy végszóra léptek hangoztak fel a folyosóról, amerről a Herceg is érkezett. Lassan hátrafordult, felmérte a két érkezőt. A Fekete Lovag sötét bőrű, fekete hajú és zöld szemű, bársony vörös ruhákat viselt arannyal futtatva, csatabárdján táncoltak a fáklyák lángjai. Társa, a Fehér Lovag szinte derengőn világos bőrű, fehér hajú, vörös szemű, ruhái kékek, köpenyén tejüveg szilánkok ragyogtak, kardja veszélyesen villant. Mindketten tollakkal ékített admirális kalapot viseltek.  
Halloween Herceg azonban nem ijedt meg tőlük, csak összedörzsölte kezeit, tenyerei alól apró szikrák villantak, füst gomolygott elő. A két harcos támadásba lendült, ám mire elérték volna az ifjút, abból öt másik mosolygott gúnyosan rájuk.  
A Fehér és Fekete Lovagok azonban hihetetlen gyorsasággal támadtak, az álhercegek egymás után foszlottak semmivé, az igazi azonban addig körülöttük forgolódott, és kicserélte kalapjukat, ami miatt előbb megdermedtek, majd elhalványulva eltűntek. Hiába jártak párban, egymást sosem érinthették, mivel két külön oldalt képviseltek. A trükk által legyőzettek.  
- Nem is rossz – mosolyodott el a kastély ura. – Lássuk, mire mész a kedvenc segítőmmel!  
Köd szállt alá a plafonról, mintha mindvégig lesben állt volna, olyan sűrű és vágható, hogy alig lehetett látni tőle. Halloween Herceg előre szegezte tekintetét, és hamarosan a gomolygásból testet öltött előtte valaki.  
Köd Herceg éteri külsővel rendelkezett, leheletfinom szőke haja, hófehér bőre, lenge fehér ruhái, és átható, lila pillantása volt, egész testén ez tűnt a legbiztosabbnak, légiességében a legszilárdabbnak. Halloween Herceg szívére tette egyik kezét, másikat oldalra nyújtotta és meghajolt a másik Herceg előtt. Tudta, hogyan győzheti le: rá kell vennie, hogy olyasmit tegyen, amit még életében eddig nem.  
- Szabad egy éjféli táncra? – érdeklődte kedvesen, kinyújtott kezét most felé nyújtotta. A vele szemben álló kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, szemei megrebbentek. Lassan a másik fogásába csúsztatta egyik hófehér kacsóját, az átkarolta, s az elhangolódott zongorából kísérteties zene hangzott fel.  
Ahogy táncoltak, a köd lassan oszlani kezdett, a Köd Herceg egyre laposabbakat pislogva hagyta magát vezetni. Végül a másik a bálkirálynő helyére forgatta, meghajolt előtte és finoman leültette a párnázott székre. Mire a zongora utolsó hangja is elhalt, addigra a jelenéskülsejű fiú aludt.  
Csábító Lovag kissé dühösen nézett fel a mosolygó hercegre, aki rávillantotta vörössé váló szemeit, és úgy nyújtotta felé a kezét.  
- Add ide a kulcsot – szólt határozottan.  
- Ne olyan gyorsan – mosolyodott el csábosan, és lassan felemelkedett ültéből. – Még velem is meg kell küzdened – jelentette ki egészen közel hajolva hozzá. A másik rezzenéstelenül figyelte, s meg sem moccant, mikor a Lovag hozzáért a vállához, majd a szemeibe nézve végigsimított a karján, összefűzte ujjaikat, és egyre közeledett felé.  
A következő pillanatban a Herceg visszalökte trónjára a férfit, majd ő hajolt oda hozzá parázsló szemekkel.  
- Ide a kulccsal! Ne mondjam még egyszer!  
A Lovag fintorral nyújtotta át a madártoll alakú kulcsot, s a Herceg megperdülve a sarkán már a Varázslónál is volt. A kalitka zára engedett, figyelmesen kisegítette belőle a törékeny alkatú foglyot, magához ölelte, s gyengéden megcsókolta.

Anglia nem igazán tudott koncentrálni egy ilyen helyzetben, illúzióvarázsa egy pillanat alatt lebomlott, ahogy viszonozta Amerika csókját, s mind a négyen a nappalijában találták magukat. A szőnyegen elszórva a két ólomkatona, a tollpihe. Franciaország kedves simítással, homlokcsókkal ébresztette a kanapén alvó Kanadát, aki zavartan pislogott körbe.  
- Már vége…? Ez nem ér – suttogta nyűgösen odabújva Francishoz. – Elaltattál!  
- Háhá! Nyertem! – rikkantotta vidáman Alfred, és győzedelmesen rávigyorgott a franciára. – Megint!  
- Persze, mert Iggy veled van – mondta.  
- Nem igaz, te vagy béna – csóválta fejét Arthur. – Tudhattad volna, hogy nem dől be neked.  
- Kilencvenkilenc százalék bedőlt volna.  
- Pont ezért vagy benga – nevetett az amerikai. Francis sértetten odafordult Matthew-hoz, és megölelve mormogott neki valamit az egész halloweeni hacacáréról.  
Az óra elütötte az éjfélt, Alfred odabújt az angolhoz, és a fülébe suttogott:  
- Trick or treat!  
- Nincs nálam csoki… - súgta vissza.  
- Ebben reménykedtem – villantotta rá szemeit célzatosan, mire mind a ketten elmosolyodtak.

2012. október 31. – november 2.


End file.
